


Birth, death and rebirth

by JokingReaper



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Hey Arnold!
Genre: Cycle, Horror, Madness, Mindfuck, Nightmare Fuel, Psychological Horror, Scary, Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokingReaper/pseuds/JokingReaper
Summary: After killing her beloved Arnold, Helga finds herself under the curse of the ancient god Nyarlathotep and is forced to experience random and horrifying deaths over and over again.Read until the end to have an experience of terror coursing through your veins.
Relationships: Helga Pataki & Arnold Shortman, Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman
Kudos: 1





	Birth, death and rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this work contains graphic depictions of violence and horror. Some readers might find the content of this work disturbing. You have been warned.

And then, I woke up in a place and a time I couldn't recognize...

It's a white room. I see at the ceiling and notice a fan spinning over my head, and I can't avoid the idea that it will fall down and slice me in pieces. The idea is somehow horrifying... and yet... I wish it would come to happen. Perhaps then I can just fall asleep for a while. But then again, even if it did come to happen I would just wake up again in a different place. I have been repeating the same vicious circle over and over again for the past three hundred and forty six years, eight months, two weeks, six days, seven hours, three minutes and twelve seconds... thirteen seconds... fourteen seconds... fifteen seconds...

It has been a while since Arnold stopped screaming. The axe I chopped him with sure calmed him down. I was just so tiered of his screaming. He didn't deserve all that pain. It was mercy what I did to him. I didn't know he was actually the son of the ancient god Nyarlathotep. As vengeance, the wrath of the ancient god sent me into a never-ending spiral of birth, death and rebirth. Always repeating the same horrible cycle over and over again. I wake up somewhere and some-when that I can't recognize. Only to have mere moments of consciousness just before being killed in some gruesome and horrible way. I suppose that if I am the one receiving the pain I am actually sparing the original person living in the bodies I inhabit from experiencing the horror that I am continuously subjected to... Yes... it makes me feel that my suffering is actually a noble sacrifice... Taking the pain of others in my own flesh...

On the other hand, it's the ancient gods that we are talking about here, so it would not be difficult for them to make two different consciousness feel the same thing at the same time, either by purposeful device or just a mere oversight... But I guess I will never really know that... nobody will. After all, the ancient gods do not understand humans. Why should they? They don't care about humans anymore than what humans care about the bacteria colonies that surround us continuously. Punishing a human for them is no different than a kid burning ants with a magnifying glass and sunshine. Ironic, really. Most people associate sunshine with something happy. Concentrate it enough and it can become deadly. I should know. I was burnt to ashes once with it... If I focus enough I can still smell my own flesh cooking itself, and the taste of ashes in my mouth. The blood in my veins boiling everything it touches, and even the unspeakable hallucinations that overtook my mind when the boiling blood started destroying it from inside.

I was wrong. It isn't the ceiling fan that is killing me now... no... it is the god damned TV. I notice it as it falls over the edge of the bed from it's support on the wall, hits the side of the bed, and a piece of the crystal screen gets ejected and lands on the side of my neck. I feel the blood pouring out of my body. If that would have been the end of it, this would have been one of the most tranquil moments I have had in years. But I'm not so lucky. There is an electric heater connected under my bed, and the blood starts pouring over it, causing an electric malfunction on it, and it starts sparking like a demonic screech, setting the bed sheets on fire. As the fire engulfs the rest of my body, the last thing I see is a mirror on the side of the bed. My face is getting turned into charcoal, and I realize that my beauty has been destroyed by the flames... My eyes then get burnt by the fire and I am left blind and in darkness. Yet I am still alive... the fire still cooks my flesh... it reminds me of the barbecues my parents used to organize at home... I used to love that smell... now it just reminds me of the many times I have been cooked alive in different fires.

I keep on screaming as the fire and the pain keeps consuming me. The pain finally ceases. I fall asleep, and no longer have to think on anything anymore.

I wake up again. I see myself now in front of me... there is another me... I'm going to call the other me "the other Helga". For some reason I am screaming still haunted by the pain of the fire that just consumed me in my last incarnation. The other Helga is looking at me with tears in her eyes, and an axe on her hands. Desperation is reflected in her face.

"Don't worry, Arnold." says the other Helga crying out over mercy for me, guilt for herself, and the hope that the axe will bring peace to both of us at last "I'll stop the pain. I'll make sure that you no longer have to suffer. I'll help you go to sleep. And then you can finally stop screaming."

The axe is lifted in the air by her hands... those beautiful hands of hers... As the axe falls down over my stomach, piercing my organs and splattering the floor, I feel even more in love with my beloved Helga... thank you... thank you for releasing me... thank you...

I know what comes next. The pain and guilt will eat her up from inside. When she can no longer take it, she will hang a rope from the ceiling and place herself inside the knot...

And then, she will wake up in a place and a time she can't recognize...


End file.
